Something new
by Trapuccino
Summary: Set in season two, when Hook and Cora get to Storybrook, something else came along. The characters will mature, since the ones on the show are insufferable most of the time. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Emma was sitting in her car, hands tightly holding the wheel as she tried to get rid of her fears. Glimpses of what had happened the day before kept coming to her, and at one point she couldn't held the tears any longer, they started to slowly creep out of her eyes. Denial and anger had rapidly left place for sadness to settle in her, and it was the complete feeling of hopeless what made of it a futile task. There was nothing she could do besides cry.

A loud noise woke her up and she saw how dark it had gotten. Her face was swollen from all the crying, there was no point in trying to hide it. As she rose up her gaze and saw who it was, she thought that she should feel anger, fear, contempt and maybe even remorse: but besides the numbness, she understood her.

"Can I come in?" Regina asked, her voice breaking at the end. Emma gestured for her to do so and she stepped inside.

"Everybody is looking for you"

"Why, what happened?" her tone implied no interest at all. She turned to face her, "You have been missing for eight hours" she said bewildered, "Snow is turning the place upside down just to find you"

"I didn't realize it had been that long" she simply stated.

"There is nothing we can do, is it?" Regina said, also hopeless.

"I guess, I mean if you don't know. This is your element"

"Making people suffer?" She asked ironically.

"Magic"

"Ah, no, there is nothing" Emma nodded; she already knew that was the answer.

"I never understood why you did it" She said changing the subject as her mind was far away from the car.

"What?"

"Blaming Mary… Snow, I understood that you were heartbroken, who wouldn't be? But why you blamed the little girl who loved you and wanted you to have everything instead of the evil women who didn't care what you wanted. I know that she was your mother and you loved her, but how couldn't you have known that she didn't love you?" When she finished she lifted her gaze and saw many emotions run through her face; at the end she answered, "I guess I never knew true love"

"Until Henry" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Until Henry" She agreed.

"Then you have to promise something, not for me, but for Him" Emma said on the verge of tears, Regina couldn't do anything but nod, "Stop holding yourself to the hate and anger, it will do nothing for you nor him" when she didn't answered she yelled, "Promise it!"

"I promise" she whispered out, that side of her had left her along with Henry.

"Good" she let out a long sigh. "Let's go home".


	2. They are gone

**Hello! And thank you for your followings! **

The city was calmed but not completely. The cries and desperate shouts were not gone, not just yet. A more dangerous thing was starting to take place now that the hope had almost disappeared; it was a dry, nameless feeling, but feeling none the less, and it threatened to take over everything and everyone.

Some were still fighting though, trying to convince people to join their crusade, but when that feeling started to sink in into people, any kind of approach became useless and they would pay no help. Mary Margaret was in the middle, she had Emma to fight for but she saw no point in doing anything else.

"There she comes" Grumpy's voice brought her back to reality and a mixed feeling of happiness and pity overwhelmed her as soon as she saw her daughter. She was not alone however. When the car stopped Emma and Regina got out.

"YOU!" came the shout from behind Snow and her gaze followed it. She saw a strangely dressed man, he had a long and heavy over coat with an embellished vest and a top-hat but it was the deranged look in his eyes what made Snow shiver. The man had caught more than one look and all of their eyes went to rest on Regina.

"Hold her!" Granny ordered next to the man and Grumpy on a quick move jumped on the Queen as a mob came around and Emma went out of her sight.

"Emma!" She didn't care what would happen to Regina, neither did she think anyone on that mob would hurt her daughter on purpose, but accidents happen. Almost all the town was there, the ones who remained at least, and they were all shouting and claiming for the Queen's death as Snow desperately tried to get to Emma, pushing and making her way through the angry people. They all broke apart when a gun went off and Snow could see her daughter, arm lifted up with a gun in her hand. She gave to the mob a hard stare that made everyone but her mother to take a step back. When she finished she turned and picked a hurt Regina from the floor, much to everyone's disbelief.

"Killing her won't solve anything and she had nothing to do with it" Emma claimed in her Sheriff calmed voice.

"Nothing? NOTHING?! She was the one who brought her here and she was surely working with her!" The mad hatter shouted, the veins in his forehead throbbing. Many people showed their agreement and Snow stood there, unable to comprehend why she was defending the Queen after all she had done, whether she was guilty of this or not was something that didn't matter anymore.

"Again Jefferson how would that help? Yes, Regina has done a lot of harm but not this. By killing her you just will become murderers, and I am sorry but I can't let that happen." Emma's gaze fall on her mother, and Snow saw the same stubborn determination that her husband had. She sighed.

"Then she is gonna help us!" someone in the crowd said.

"How?" Granny asked while trying to pip who was the one talking between all the people.

"She can follow her and find where…" a short blond woman stepped from the crowd but was cut off by a deep and familiar voice.

"She can't do that, no one can" the husky voice came from behind Emma and Regina and they both turned around as well as the rest of the town. It was amazing, Emma thought, how no matter what happened Gold was always impeccable in his dark suit. But he was not untouched she knew, and the look in his eyes was the same that the one on many other faces in the crowd.

He passed through the place where Emma and Regina were and stood in front of the now calmer mob.

"Why not?" the same woman asked, though with a little bit of fear now.

"Because only Cora and Peter Pan knew where they were going and there are millions of different worlds" He paused just for a moment, "they are gone"

A courageous Granny went face to face with him, the tears running through her soft, wrinkled cheeks made of her a sad picture. "My Ruby is with them, she tried to protect the kids and was taken too! Are you telling me that there is no way for me to see my granddaughter again?" her voice became a fearful whisper at mid sentence. All the town's eyes were on them, eager to hear his answer, as he would be answering to everyone and even though most of them knew it, it didn't make it any less painful.

"No"

**I am sorry the chapters are not very long, but if I did them longer I would lose coherence. What did you think? Am I making it too complicated? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Goodbye

No one said a word. The whole town appeared submerged in absolute silence except for the sounds of dry leaves being carried by the wind. A slight movement at the corner of her eye caught Emma's attention; it was Jefferson walking away. Some people watched him go and it wasn't long before most of them followed him. Since there was not threat now, Emma turned to check on Regina. She was lying in the street, her hair was tousled and her suit was turned. She had a cut on her lip but that seemed to be it. Emma stretched her hand to her and, although surprised by the gesture, Regina accepted it and stood up. She cleared her throat, "Thank you" Emma nodded back.

Very soon a pair of arms was holding Emma tight and she felt calmer at the familiar warmth, letting herself relax. "I thought I had lost you" Snow said holding her even tighter and Emma felt her mother's tear wet her shirt; she hugged her back and started to cry again, "Mom I…" Snow's arms suddenly let her go and she felt lost.

Snow walked slowly toward Regina, her face an emotionless mask. The queen was one who prided herself of being fearless and heartless, but after everything that had happened in the last year and now with Henry lost she was more the scared young woman she had once been that the powerful queen she once was. Snow stood in front of her watching her intently when without notice slapped her hard on her left cheek.

Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped but she didn't stop her as she knew that she needed this.

"This is your fault" She said, her voice was serious and full of contempt, "and you are going to live with it for the rest of your miserable life" Snow turned away and with a hand on her back motioned Emma to go with her. Regina watched them get into the car and when they passed at her side Emma fixed her eyes on her with a look that said many things, "I'm sorry" being one of them.

With nothing else to do, the Queen decided to go to her house.

When they reached their house Emma turned to look at her mother. She wasn't crying but her gaze was lost; still settled in the day before when everything was good. "Mom" Emma held her hand, "We don't have to do this now" she tried even though she knew it was useless.

Snow squeezed her hand, "No, it's better this way. The faster we do it" She got out of the car and Emma let go a long sight before she got out too.

The people outside were shocked when they saw them and they soon started crying again. Snow led the way upstairs and was soon greeted by the familiar room. Although it wasn't as pleasant as it had been before.

"Snow, we don't have to this…" Grumpy started but Snow didn't listen. She grabbed Emma's hand and moved in closer to the couch were the inert form laid. Snow kneeled, never letting go of Emma's hand.

"I goodbye my love" she kissed his forehead leaving a few drops of salty water and stood up again, not able to being close to him now. Emma hugged her mother again for what it felt like hours before she kneeled in front of the dead man on the couch. A slight smile appeared in her face as she kissed his cheek and whispered, her voice breaking "Goodbye dad"

**What did you think?**


	4. Decisions

Emma and Snow rose up from the floor. As they did one of the deceased king's guards who, in the land without magic, instead of shinny armor, was wearing the suit he used to his real estate business, covered him up with a soft white-cotton blanket that snow recognized as one of their bed.

"The king is dead, may he rest in peace" the guard announced hands folded in front of him and everybody in the room repeated, "May he rest in peace"

Snow didn't want to see that scene anymore. She had shivered from the moment her husband had become into that ghostly, inert shape on the couch. Emma followed her mother outside, paying little attention to the ones who tried to pay their respects; she just couldn't seem to get out of her thoughts. There was nothing else besides Mary Margaret now, and there were people who had nothing left. She thought that, if well people had survived, it was a matter of time before they left. Too much pain and memories were there, and outside presented a fresh start away from hurt.

As soon as they stepped outside the orange light of the late-afternoon sun welcomed them. Snow sat in the sidewalk; her back against the wall and arms wrapped around her knees. Emma did the same and placed her head in her arms, contemplating the view before them. The windows were broken in every house, in some the destruction inside was also visible. Apparently it wasn't enough with taking; they had to destroy what was left as well.

Suddenly, Snow started to cry, heavy tears fell from her face whilst violent spasms shook her whole body. Emma tried to calm her and pulled her into a tight hug; she kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her hands on her back and arms. After a few minutes, and some sad glances from anyone who saw them, later, Snow settled in a mild sobbing.

"I don't want to stay" she whispered into her daughter skin.

"What?" Emma say confused. She moved so as she could see her face and snow raised her head, letting go of the embrace just a little.

"I don't want" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before another sob took over again "to stay in Storybrook. I don't want for us to be constantly remembered of all we have lost" tears started forming again when she saw little drops of water running through Emma's cheeks and she cleaned them softly with her fingers, "After all that has happened, when I finally thought, when I was finally sure we had gotten our happy ending, it was taken away again and there is no way to get it back. I don't want to keep on holding into a false hope. I don't want to stay".

"But… are you sure you want to leave David? And Henry…" She stopped as an acute pain pass through her chest. Emma was surprised by her mother's statement; the last thing she thought she would do was to leave when his father was buried here.

She gave her a small, sad smile and put a lock of blond hair behind her ear, "Charming is dead Emma" She let the words to sink in and continued, "He will always be with us, but he is not here, nor is Henry and he will never be back"

Emma knew her mother was right, Henry and David were gone, and holding on to a hope would do nothing but harm them even more. But she couldn't give up, not now not ever. The logical side told her that she had to leave, the rest told her she didn't have to let him go. She reached a compromise, she will help her mother, but she wouldn't give up, no matter where she was. So she nodded her head.

"Ok then, where will we go?" She knew money would not be a problem, a bounty hunter had a job wherever it went, criminals were everywhere.

"Mmm, well I really don't want to go to a small town" She said with a flat voice. Although she had loved the comfort and familiarity that exists in a small place she was now in need for the soothing loneliness of a big city.

Someone coughing made them both turn their heads. Standing two feet's from them was Grumpy, and behind him were three other dwarfs watching them and whispering.

"I'm sorry" Grumpy said in a voice more husky than usual. Emma and Snow wiped away their tears.

"It's ok Grumps" Snow tried to put on a smile for her friend.

"It's just... We found something" he said cryptically.

Emma raised her brows, "What did you found?"

"Hook" he let go a long sigh, "we found him wondering around in the ducks, we tried to ask him some questions but he says he'll only speak to you" he told Emma.

"Me? What does he want?" she said confused, she looked at Snow but she was lost as well.

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but he says that he wants to speak to you and only you"

"You do know that he doesn't know where they are, right?" Emma said tired. After a long struggle and denial just the day before she had come to terms with what had happened, discussing useless plans was the last thing that she wanted.

"Well that's the thing, what if he does?" he said voice hardly containing his exitement, "He was with them, it was his ship, why wouldn't he know?" a small grin appeared on his face as well as in the other dwarfs.

"Because he wouldn't have stayed if he knew. They don't want us to know where they are, they wouldn't leave someone who does" when she finished she could see the little spark that had been in his eyes fade away, and she hated herself for that.

"It's true Grumps, they are gone" Snow fell sorry for his friends but also annoyed that they had brought that up again.

"Of course" he nodded, "We were being stupid. Then, eh, we'll see what we do with him" he turned around and started to walk away. The look of disappointment in the three little men made her change her mind. Who was she to deny them that?

"Wait" Emma got up, "I'll go"

"You sure?" he asked confused and worried.

"Sure, it won't harm to try"

"I'll go with you" Snow stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand.

**Am I boring you? Assuming someone is reading of course!**


	5. Surroundings

Moist.

That was the first thing that he could place. The smell caught him by surprise, so unlike from what it had been just seconds ago. As soon as he recognized it his whole body woke up. The moist was everywhere. His hands and cheeks were lying in a gritty surface; he moved a finger just a touch and he knew what it was. "Dirt" he thought to himself "Did I fell?" he searched his memories but couldn't remember anything, "I must be dreaming" he recall the many times he had been at the edge of dreaming, when everything was confusing but also real.

A noise made him think otherwise. It was like something being dragged through the dirt. "That doesn't happen in dreams" he thought alarmed, and not knowing why, he felt fear starting to grow, so he opened his eyes. He was right, it was dirt. He moved his head to a side but was stopped by a sharp pain in his neck.

"Ouch!" he moaned.

"Shh" the noise came from the distance.

He froze. There was someone there and it was not a dream. Not sure how to proceed he said in a low voice.

"Hello?"

"Shh!" this time it was louder. Clearly he had to shut up, so he did. As he didn't know if he was being watched he did not move, not even with the hitting pain in his neck. He remained completely still, eyes wide open but not seeing anything besides the grass and the mild light that enlightened it, apparently it was near dawn.

A couple of second passed before he heard somebody moving, and then he felt a warm hand in his back.

"It's ok" the familiar voice said comforting before he got scared, "It's me Ruby"

He moved his head again to see if it was true, and was relieved when he saw her friendly face. She had a few scratches on her forehead and chin, her hair was messy and dirty but her smile was warm and honest, like always.

"What's happening?" he asked confused, the adrenaline running was preventing him from thinking anything else besides the current situation.

"We were taken, I don't know where we are" she looked around for the thousand time again like if that would give her some clue.

He frowned "What? Taken? Why? How?" the questions came out systematically one after the other.

"I don't know" she admitted, "I remember running, scared and then I woke up here and you were where you are, so did the other kids, we have been here for a day, I think"

While processing those words was when he remembered; he had been in Storybrook, "just seconds ago" he thought, but couldn't quite put a hand on what he had been doing before he woke up. Also, there were kids?

"Are you hurt?" she asked concerned taking him out of his thoughts.

"No" he assured her quickly, "Just the neck, why?"

She sighed, "Good, I was afraid because you didn't wake up" Ruby smiled at him again. "Here" she said putting a hand on his arm "let me help you" pulling softly she got him to his feet. He finally looked the surroundings and his heart fall. Children were everywhere, all in groups of six or so, some were sleeping, and others were awake and frightened.

"This is not good" he said and looked at her, "What are we going to do?"

Before she could answer a bright light from behind her hit her back and Ruby fell to the ground shouting in pain.

"Ruby!" he paid little attention to the source of the light and kneeled before Ruby. She didn't move but he gladly saw her chest going up and down, she was alive.

"Don't worry, she is alive" a petulant female voice said, "For now"

As he raised his head, he saw an old woman. His hair was pulled up and her body was covered with a heavy purple cloak. She was smiling and the image of a cat playing with its prey before eating it was what came closer to her expression.

"You… you shot her!"

"Indeed, I did" she said calmly.

He couldn't believe her, "Why would you do that?!" he cried, the kids who were asleep, weren't anymore.

She shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know" she said thoughtfully walking towards him, "I guess I never liked her really. All that goody-goody innocent girl attitude when she tied and ate her boyfriend up" She stood right next to him and looked at him directly in his eyes. "Talk about hypocrits"

Suddenly, an idea came to him. The derogatory attitude, her lack of compassion or remorse, and those eyes, he had seen those eyes before many, many times but they were different. "You are Cora" he didn't ask, he knew it.

Cora smiled wide, "Yes" she said and offered him her hand, "And you are Henry"


End file.
